No todo es lo que parece
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Es San Valentín y Rin se ha pasado toda la semana previa a la fecha con una chica que parece ser algo mas que solo su amiga, Yukio saca conclusiones apresuradas, pero se dará cuenta que no todo el lo que parece, Mejor tarde que nunca, aquí esta! Mención de chicos de otro anime, OC ademas de la aparición de alguien especial


No todo el lo que parece

Era un bello y cálido día en la prestigiosa escuela "Cruz Verdadera", esa tarde los alumnos se encontraban en sus dormitorios haciendo deberes, estudiando o alguna cosa de su agrado, en el dormitorio abandonado –y a primera vista deshabitado- se encontraban en la habitación #606 de dicho edificio un dúo de jóvenes hermanos, el mayor de ellos respondía al nombre de Okumura Rin mientras el menor al nombre de Okumura Yukio, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en sus respectivos escritorios haciendo sus deberes…bueno, al menos el chico de gafas ya que cuando volteo a ver a su hermano se encontró con que estaba dormido en su escritorio, así que tubo que despertarlo;

-Nii-san- Lo llamo moviéndolo un poco, sabiendo que aun así no iba a despertar así que trato mas fuerte –Nii-san!-

Yukio estaba fastidiándose, Como es que ese chico dormía tanto? Cuando volvió a intentarlo una voz desde afuera del edificio lo llamo, el castaño saco su cabeza por la ventana encontrándose en la entrada del dormitorio a una chica de piel blanca, cabellos largos hasta la cadera de color negro con ligeras ondulaciones, ojos color gris/plateado, en la parte superior de la cabeza estaban un par de gafas de sol, el chico la llamo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba hay, cuando la joven giro para ver de donde era llamada el exorcista pudo notar mejor su vestimenta; ella usaba una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo, una chaqueta de media manga que le llegaba hasta la parte de las costillas de color azul rey, usaba una falda blanca de tablones con la orilla en color azul, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, medias color negro además de usar unos botines negros con detalles en morado índigo; cuando la chica supo quien era le saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro;

-Konichiwa Okumura-san- Saludo la pelinegra

-Konichiwa Wong-san- Correspondió al saludo el chico que un le hablaba desde adentro –Se te ofrece algo?-

-Eh, si, etto veras…- La chica comenzó a chocar sus pulgares a modo de distracción mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza para levantarla de nuevo –Lamento molestar, se que tiene mucho que hacer Okumura-san demo…se encuentra Okumura-kun?-

-Nii-san?- Pregunto Yukio a lo que la chica asintió en respuesta –Si, solo dame un segundo Wong-san-

Yukio volvió a meter su cuerpo por completo a la habitación, mirando a su hermano el cual seguía dormido, así que dio un suspiro he intento que se levantara;

-Nii-san arriba, Wong-san esta aquí- Y tan rápido como si le hubieran dicho que Satán venía de visita Rin despertó al instante, yendo hacía la ventana donde encontró a la chica que al verlo sonrió con mas alegría;

-Okumura-kun!- Sonrió la joven de las gafas saludándolo con la mano alzada una vez lo vio por la ventana

-Mar! Me alegra verte!- Dijo Rin con una cara también de gran alegría –Dime solo Rin, ya te lo he dicho, las formalidades no hacen falta ahora no?-

-Hi, l-lo olvide- Dijo rascándose la nuca con un pequeño sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas –Rin, estas listo para irnos, Espero no lo hayas olvidado!-

-C-claro que no, q-que confianza me tienes- Hablo en chico mientras una gota de nerviosismo caía por su cien –Estaré listo en un minuto, espera!-

Dicho eso vio a su hermano volver a estar dentro de la habitación y yendo a buscar ropa para cambiarse;

-A donde vas nii-san?- Pregunto su igual algo confundido –Tienes deberes que hacer-

-Gomen Yukio, me gustaría quedarme pero quede con Mar para ir a dar una vuelta, tu sabes- Explico el mayor terminándose de vestir para seguido de eso salir de la habitación para encontrarse con la chica –Nos vemos!-

Yukio volvió su vista a la ventana para poder saber lo mas posible mientras estuvieran hay, vio a su hermano salir y hablar algo con la joven estudiante para después ver a ambos reírse, vio, además, que la oji-gris le quitaba a su hermano el broche en el cabello que usaba para estudiar, seguidamente Rin se sonrojo sutilmente para después guardarlo en su pantalón, tomo una de las manos de Mar comenzando a correr hacia la salida de True Cross, mira a ambos jóvenes alejarse para después volver a sus deberes, solo esperaba que su hermano no tardara en su "vuelta" con ese chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si pensaba que su hermano no tardaría estaba equivocado, HACE CASI 4 HORAS QUE SE HABÍAN IDO! Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, exigiría una explicación para tal demora, miro por la ventana de nuevo al oír sus voces, además de que logró escuchar algo de lo que decían;

-Amor, quieres quedarte a cenar?- Pregunto Rin con cara sonrojada

-Me encantaría, pero me esperan, será a la próxima cariño, lo prometo- Contesto Mar con cara inocente

Yukio quedo con cara de interrogación al oír eso, entonces lo que pensó en un principio si era verdad, su hermano si estaba saliendo con Wong-san, pero por que no le dijo? Se supone que confían uno en el otro o no? Pero mas importante…por que le dolía el pecho? La chica volteo su mirada a la ventana del cuarto de los chicos saludando al Dragoon que los miraba desde adentro;

-Buenas noches Okumura-san- Le hablo desde abajo la chica peli-larga

-Buenas noches Wong-san- Correspondió Yukio como debía ser

-Solo Mar por favor- Pidió la estudiante ante un asentimiento por parte del menor –Bueno, me debo ir, me esperan en mi dormitorio, hasta luego Okumura-san!-

-Con cuidado Mar-san!- Grito el chico para verla alejarse para después oír la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose haciendo que se diera cuenta de que su hermano ya estaba en la habitación –Nii-san, a donde fueron, tardaron demasiado-

-Solo fuimos a dar una vuelta, ya te dije- Contesto Rin

-Claro, una vuelta de mas de 4 horas- Replico el castaño a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y tono escéptico –A donde fueron? A la ciudad vecina? Por que solo así puedo creerte una vuelta de más de 4 horas-

-Nada que te importe cuatro-ojos, voy a bañarme- Dijo el portador de las llamas azules caminando para buscar su ropa –Y si preguntas por los deberes, cuando salga los termino, Mar ya me dijo como hacerlos, ya no necesito tu ayuda, puedes relajarte, si sabes que significa esa palabra-

-Nii-san, eso que esta en tu cuello…es chocolate?- Pregunto el mientras tomaba algo del dulce que se encontraba en gran parte del cuello de su hermano con su dedo índice mostrándoselo –Que estuviste haciendo con el chocolate para que lo tengas en el cuerpo? Mejor dicho…por que lo tienes si estabas en una "_vuelta"_ con Mar-san?

-Y-yo…yo…NO ES NADA QUE TE IMPORTE!- Grito el híbrido a la vez que un gran sonrojo aparecía en su cara al verse descubierto –ME VOY!-

Y dicho y hecho Rin salió a tropezones de la habitación de camino al cuarto de baño mientras el menor se quedo de piedra, su hermano al parecer estaba muy nervioso, pero por que? Solo por preguntarle donde había estado, además de preguntar por la mancha de chocolate? Quizá estuvo en una cita con la peli-negra y el demonio que quería decirle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella semana que tuvo fue la peor de su vida, mejor dicho la mas triste de su vida, Por que? Por que su nii-san toda aquella semana estuvo casi todo el día con la chica pelinegra de ojos plata con sonrisa sincera, solo lo veía en las mañanas, en las clases de exorcistas, en la cena y ya, pero esto también por poco tiempo, se iba horas –com horas mas o menos- con la chica, no es que le molestara…bueno, la verdad si, le era molesto, pero no podía oponerse, la chica era amable, responsable, generosa, era estudiosa, ayudaba en los deberes a Rin así que mientras no hiciera que su hermano descuidara alguna obligación no podía hacer nada para separarlos, justo aquel día fue un dolor de cabeza, la razón; Era San Valentín, exacto, aquella fecha en la que todos se ponían cursis, sentimentales, daban flores, chocolates y por sobre todo sus "fans" lo acosaban sin descanso, cuando pudo por fin sacarlas de enzima vio que bajo un gran roble estaba su hermano con una chica, pero no era Mar, la chica era de la misma altura que la joven pelinegra, pero no se parecía a ella, esta chica tenía en cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, hasta la parte del busto, lacio con algunas ondulaciones, no muy marcadas, pero se veían claramente, piel aperlada, ojos que, al igual que su cabello eran color castaño oscuro, casi negro, vestía el uniforme femenino de True Cross, pero usaba falda negra, con una cadena en un costado, unas botas del mismo color, con correas que le daban un aire rebelde, una blusa blanca, el saco del uniforme masculino al igual que la corbata negra con rayas rojas y blancas, la chica, al parecer estaba dándole unos chocolates además de decirle algo, a su parecer, era una confesión, al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Rin, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue el gritito de alegría de la joven, el efusivo abrazo, el beso en la mejilla y el verlos alejarse tomados de la mano –bueno, Rin estaba corriendo tomándola de la mano con destino a Dios sepa que parte-, Acaso su hermano le había dicho que si a la chica cuando ya estaba saliendo con una? Su pecho se estrujo en dolor, molestia, ira y…celos? Prefirió olvidarlo y camino en dirección a su dormitorio con semblante molesto he indignado, Como se atrevía su hermano a salir con dos chicas a la vez? Eso no se lo creía, en cuanto su hermano pusiera un pie en la habitación se las vería negras con el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin abría la puerta de su habitación, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su joven rostro, cuando dio un paso dentro del cuarto sintió un aura maligna que le causo escalofríos, buscando al causante de dicha aura, se encontró frente a el, en una silla se encontraba sentado su gemelo con un semblante serio y molesto que le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta ante su mirada;

-Nii-san, tenemos que hablar- El tono macabro y directo de Yukio fue como un hechizo que evito que contestara algo congelándose en su sitio dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera a decir el menor –Por que estas engañando a Mar-san saliendo con esa chica de hace rato?-

-De que me hablas? Engañar? Mar? Que pasa?- Pregunto tratando de asimilar la información dada por el castaño

-Sales con Mar-san y también con la chica de hace rato en el roble- Explico con el corazón dolido –Por que sales con ambas?-

-La chica del roble…AH! Te refieres a Natalie-chan- Contesto el futuro Knight al haber captado lo que decía su hermano –Que dices, no salgo con ella y con Mar menos-

-Pero…por que pasaban estos días casi todo el tiempo juntos?- Pregunto un Yukio muy confundido –Si no salías con ella, entonces…Por que has estado todo el tiempo con ella?-

-Bueno, veras…- Dijo el pelinegro antes de comenzar con su recuento

Flash Back

Era un día tranquilo como hacía mucho tiempo no tenía el renombrado "Hijo de Satán", ese día no presagiaba algo malo, su instinto le decía que ese día sería diferente, pero no supo por que hasta que, mientras esperaba a su hermano, escucho una voz femenina cerca de el:

-O-o-Okumura-kun…- Escucho el simple nombre en un susurro bañado en nerviosismo y timidez, pero se extraño mucho, ya que su hermano todavía no salía ni se veía por algún lado como para que una fan del chico ya estuviera hay –O-Okumura-kun…-

Volvió a escuchar pero esta vez alguien lo aló del uniforme haciendo que volteara encontrándose a una linda pelinegra de ojos grises con un sonrojo en sus mejillas;

-T-tu eres O-Okumura Rin-kun, verdad?- Pregunto la joven corroborando que era el a lo que el chico asintió en afirmativa haciendo que los ojos plata de la muchacha brillaran en emoción –Me alegra mucho poder encontrarte, mi nombre es Mar Wong es un gusto el conocerte Okumura-kun-

-Ah…lo mismo digo, necesitas algo?- Pregunto el chico ante lo que la figura femenina asintió un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada ante lo que iba a decirle

-B-bueno, veraz, dentro de poco será San Valentín así que, quisiera que me ayudaras a hacer chocolate, ya que yo no se mucho de dulces, se hacer comidas y postres pero no este tipo de dulces- Dijo con voz dudosa con algunas lagrimas de nerviosismo y frustración se juntaban en sus ojos plata brillante –A-así que…quisiera…si no te molesto mucho si…si…ME AYUDAS A HACER CHOCOLATE!-

Rin se quedo de piedra, aquella chica estaba "_tragándose_" su orgullo para admitir que no sabía hacer chocolate además de pedirle a el, un chico, que le enseñara, conmovido por tal escena el oji-azul se acercó a Mar para limpiar delicadamente las lágrimas que, sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba comenzando a derramar, la chica de gafas lo miro al sentir aquel noble gesto de su parte, cundo sus ojos se encontraron el ExWire sonrió dándole a entender a la chica que la ayudaría con su tarea, ante la emoción sintió unos brazos femeninos rodear su cuello mientras susurraba infinitos "_gracias_" al apoyar su causa y no burlarse de ella, una vez dejo de agradecer se separo del joven dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-Solo una pregunta, Por que no le pides ayuda a alguna chica? Solo curiosidad, nada mas, no te ofendas!- Explico agitando las manos en negación además de mostrarse nervioso

-La verdad, las chicas se ponen posesivas y celosas además de ser peligrosas normalmente, pero San Valentín las hace el doble o el cuádruple de peligrosa- Explico mientras era escuchada atentamente por él- Así que, tenía miedo de que si pedía ayuda se burlaran o sabotearan mi chocolate, así que decidí pedirle ayuda a alguien neutral, por eso te lo pido a ti, por que se que no tienes motivos para sabotearme, darme malos consejos o algo así-

-Como sabes que yo cocino?- Pregunto intrigado

-Paku-san me lo comento, en estos días he estado algo…anti-Mar, así que, cuando me pregunto que me pasaba no pude evitar contarle- Admitió con algo de vergüenza –Así que me dijo que sabías cocinar y que si te pedía ayuda no me la negarías así que..Eme aquí!-

Rin sonrió ante tanta inocencia y alegría que desbordaba la chica frente a el, se sintió feliz de que alguien pidiera su ayuda, normalmente al que le pedían ayuda era a su gemelo, así que, tomando su mano la jaló en dirección a una tienda para empezar con los dulces, la verdad, el tampoco sabía mucho de ellos así que sería mejor empezar por si alguno saliera mal tener tiempo de arreglarlo

Fin del Flash Back

-Así que…todos estos días estabas con ella por el chocolate?- Su hermano asintió –Por cierto, Para quien era el chocolate?-

-Has oído de Kimura Kouichi?- Yukio negó –Bueno, tal vez este si te suene, has oído de Minamoto Kouji?-

-Minamoto-san? Claro, es uno de los mejores de la clase, además de ser el capitán del club de kendo- Su hermano sonrió en afirmativa – Que pasa en el?-

-El es el hermano gemelo de Kouichi-kun- Yukio se quedo sorprendido, había otro par de gemelos en True Cross –Ellos no son como nosotros, ambos son gemelos idénticos, lo único que los diferencia es la voz, la personalidad el cabello y su "_pareja"_-

-Pareja?- Rin asintió –Que tiene eso que ver?-

-Kouji-kun sale con un chico, Kanbara Takuya, el capitán del equipo de fut-bol- El castaño estaba mas que sorprendido, tantas revelaciones en un día eran demasiadas –Nii-san, hay algo que no entiendo todavía; Por que hacer unos días se dijeron "_Amor"_ y _"Cariño"_ al venir aquí?-

-Bueno, ella pregunto que si, por alguna "_extraña" _ razón el le correspondía tendría que decirle cosas cursis, por eso nos pusimos a bromear diciendo "_Amor"_ y _"Cariño"_- Su hermano era inteligente cuando quería, de eso no cabía duda –Y la chica del roble es Natalie Kigasai, una amiga de Mar, también la ayude con algunos chocolates para Kyo Evans, su novio-

-Oh, entiendo nii-san- Yukio sintió que su corazón latía mas tranquilo al escuchar eso, para después ver que su hermano tenia una pequeña cajita en sus manos color café con un moño verde-azulado –Nii-san, y esa cajita?-

-Eh? Ah! Son chocolates…los hice para ti…- Dijo esto ultimo en voz baja al tiempo que se sonrojaba, el castaño se sorprendió ante aquella declaración –Yukio bokuga…bokuga…bokuga… BOKUGA AISHITERU!*-

Yukio vio con ternura a su hermano después de aquella confesión, se veía realmente adorable, se acerco a el con paso firme y decidido hacia su hermano, retiro los chocolates de sus manos, y, tomándolo con un brazo por la cadera lo acerco a el, mientras que con el otro levanto su cabeza para poder apresar sus labios con los del Okumura mayor en un beso necesitado para ambos, así, se besaron largo rato, intensificando el beso, sin darse cuenta que dos figuras femeninas los espiaban desde la ventana, agradecidas con el chico al haberlas ayudado con sus obsequios al mismo tiempo que se alejaban para darles "_privacidad_" a los hermanos, además de reírse en voz queda, Por que? 1.- Sabían que entre ambos hermanos había algo solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón y 2.- Todas las fan girls del Okumura menor habían perdido, ya que el corazón del castaño había sido ocupado hace mucho tiempo atrás de manera tan sutil que ni el mismo se dio cuenta, valla que su amigo tenía poderes de seducción o simplemente era el mismo, no lo sabían, pero de lo que estaban seguras es que serían felices a partir de ahora y siempre, a mitad del camino, ambas chicas encontraron a los dueños de sus corazones, la pelinegra se fue con el chico de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos azulados y sonrisa dulce, mientras la castaña se fue al lado del chico de tez morena, ojos y cabellos oscuros y personalidad magnética;

-Como terminaron?- Pregunto el oji-zafiro a su ahora novia –gracias a Rin cabe aclarar-

-Perfectos- Contesto la pelinegra

-Bien, ahora que terminaron su _"misión de espionaje_" nos despedimos, Mar, no prometo devolvértela temprano- Dijo el castaño abrazando a su chica por la cintura con fuerza

-Con que me devuelvas entera para Mar es suficiente- Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa infantil

Así, aquellas parejas se fueron cada una a lo suyo, dejado a ambos hermanos amándose con pasión y locura dentro de su habitación hasta que no pudieran más

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Listo!

Je, eso fue genial! Me encanto ponerme a mí en este fic, además de ponerme junto a mi amado espadachín –así le digo a mi koibito* Kyo, KOAISHITERU AISHITE!, además de poner a mi OC aqui, hace mucho que quería hacer algo así, solo que me cambie el apellido, me lo acabo de inventar :P Si se preguntan que onda con los nombres de los personajes, ellos son de Digimon Frontier, y como amo el Takouji –Koutaku como le quieran decir- decidí ponerlos, además de emparejar a mi OC con el gemelo de Kouji, se ven tan kawaii juntos! :3 en fin, ojala les haya gustado, la verdad, esto salió muy corto y muy diferente al anterior, ojala lean otros mios, NOS VEMOS!

Aclaraciones:

Para decir algo propio en japonés se tienes 2 maneras:

1.- Bokuga = Yo pero para chico

2.- Watashi = Yo pero para chica

Así que el _"BOKUGA AISHITERU_" de Rin significa "Yo te amo"

3.- Koibito = Es algo como "novio" según yo n/n

BYE!


End file.
